Naruto in the Alps
by Damien'sOmen
Summary: Naruto and the team go for a trip to the European Alps for specialized training. Not only that, but Kakashi's got something in mind planned for the two boys. Yaoi, AU SasuNaru, with hints of KakashiIruka and LeeSakura. Rating will go up.
1. Drive Straight, Ya Bastard!

**Naruto in the Alps**

_Summary- AU fic of Naruto's martial arts class team going to the European Alps for special training. Kakashi, however, has a certain plan going for Naruto and his teammate Sasuke. What is he up to, exactly? Gay title, I know, you don't have to tell me._

_By the way, they're all fifteen in this, so that would make Kakashi like twenty-nine or something._

_Author's Note- Haha, was originally, and tragically, deleted by the computer, but now I'm bringing it back! This was actually one of my favourite story ideas, and, like, 'Broken Bridges', I considered it one of my babies, so I couldn't give it up. So, here it is in all its glory, presented to you, my dear readers. Have fun._

_And don't forget, of course, to R/R. And also, this fic's rating will go up._

_Pairing- SasuNaru, mentions of KakaIru, or whatever it's called, and Lee/Sakura._

_Disclaimer- The whole Naruto world belongs to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto. The story idea, however, belongs to me, thanks._

_To Crystal, AKA-ClownBoy. _

Chapter One. 

"God, I'm so _hungry_!" Uzumaki Naruto whined hoping to catch someone's attention. "Can't we please stop somewhere? I just saw a Chinese place back there, and –."

"For the last time, no! Now, would you be quiet? I'm trying to drive." 'Master' Kakashi cut him off.

Naruto snorted. '_Yeh, drive us into the ditch, ya lunatic. You're swervin' all over the place!_' (Kakashi proved this by nearly t-boning another car, and began to scream obscenities like it was their fault.) He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, sliding down a ways in his seat in the back. As he spread his feet out, his right foot slightly grazed the side of Sasuke's, causing the raven-haired boy to give him one of those 'looks'.

Naruto just stuck his tongue out back at him.

Sasuke kicked him, irritated. Now Naruto got annoyed and he kicked him back. Using what little space they had, they began a small kicking war in the back until Sakura whirled around on them.

"Stop it you two, or I'll beat the both of you!" She straightened her shifted headphones and went back to her blaring iPod pop music. Naruto and Sasuke grunted apologies and went on to look out their windows. '_Baka_.' They both thought. Kakashi just smirked secretively at their little 'flirting' session.

Naruto bent down, opening his backpack, and began to dig through his disheveled belongings. After a minute of searching, he found what he was looking for; his headphones and CD player. Pulling it out, he popped open the lid to see what was inside. "Ooh, As I Lay Dying." He mumbled to himself. Adjust his headphones to his head, he pushed the play button and sat back, looking out his window at the vast mountainous scenery that seemed to fly by. 'That's actually kinda beautiful…' he thought as the passed by a particularly snowy mountain with green forests running down its jagged, rocky sides.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was blasting his own music, Lamb of God Naruto thought, as he himself chose to stare at the surrounding outside. '_Goddamn, I'd love to lie in those fields. Especially with Naruto- no. I'm not gonna think those stupid thoughts again…shit_. He did feel a sense of longing though, as he watched the golden grasses blow in the thick, chilly mountain breeze.

'_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me, Heaven when you kiss me…_' Sakura hummed quietly to herself as she stared at a love letter that her boyfriend Lee had given her. She couldn't stop reading it.

'_Sakura,_

_Hope you'll miss me during training, 'cause Lord knows I'll miss you._

_Write back sometime, Love._

_Loving you,_

_Rock_'

She sighed dreamily.

Kakashi was just glad to have them all quiet. He turned the radio up slightly, bobbing his head along to the song as he focused on the road, swerving every now and then, much to the student's annoyance.

000

"Ahh, finally!" Naruto practically moaned through his mouthful of noodles. A happy-mad grin was spread across his round face.

"I can't believe we found a ramen restaurant in Southern Germany." Sasuke said, glaring oddly at his fork full of noodles, wondering why they were even given forks in the first place.

Kakashi shrugged. "It's amazing what you'll find here, so don't be too surprised."

"Haha! Hey, check out that guy!" They followed Naruto's pointing finger at the window to see a guy with numerous facial piercings and odd hair colour as he passed by. The guy noticed them staring and he glared unthreateningly, making Naruto laugh harder. "What a fool!"

"That's not very nice, Naruto." Sakura lectured.

"Aw, come on girlie, you gotta admit, he did look kinda weird."

Sakura could only nod in agreement. Sasuke smirked just barely at Naruto's impolite table antics that caused the other patrons to stare in annoyance.

000

After a filling meal, they were back in the cramped car and on the even more cramped road.

Naruto stretched his tired body as far as he could in the small space and set his hands back down on the seat. When he did, he felt something twinge under the side of his palm and he glanced just briefly to see that it was Sasuke's hand underneath. Blushing slightly, he stole a quick glance at Sasuke and saw that the other boy was unmoved, just staring blankly out the window.

'_Good, maybe I'll act like I don't notice and just leave my hand there nonchalantly. Heh, he hasn't even taken notice yet…_'

Oh, but Sasuke had notice. He was just as inwardly excited as Naruto, but chose to play cool with it. '_Hmm…I'll just act like I haven't even realized. Maybe he'll leave his hand there_.' He continued to stare out the window, but on the side of his face that wasn't towards Naruto he was smirking like a madman.

Naruto was doing and thinking the same and neither one moved, quite content with the situation.

000

_So, how'd this go? Are you interested yet? Anything I should adjust, add in, what? Any advice is very much welcomed. Thanks for reading 'til the end of this! More chapters will be coming soon, okay kids? _


	2. A Simple Shock to the System

**Naruto in the Alps 2**

_Second installment to NITA, and hopefully this one's a little longer. If not, well, that just means more chapters._

_Hope everyone's liking it, though I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would've hoped, but eh, that's story writing for you. Oh, and sorry if anyone's out-of-character. I'm trying to write them as best I can, so hopefully there are no problems with that._

_Not much else to say except the usual. Oh, and go read ClownBoy's stuff, it's pure brilliant. I know, I'm such a kiss-ass. _

_Haha, onto better things!_

000

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke huffed silently while Naruto walked along his side panting loudly. The rest of the crew was started to get annoyed.

"Naruto, are you that out of shape that you can't even scale a mountain properly?" asked the irritated Sakura.

Naruto squinted at her, "Think of what you just said, Sakura; a MOUNTAIN!!!" 

She responded by shushing him. "Naruto, shut up! Do you want an avalanche to happen?"

"If it'll keep you from bitching, at me yes-!"

Naruto flew twenty feet backwards.

"Oww…" he whined, rubbing his now pained head. Sakura shook her head and Kakashi shrugged, but Sasuke actually started walking towards him. When he reached the fallen boy, he held a frozen hand out. Naruto stared shocked for a moment; was Sasuke actually helping him? He wasn't smiling, so he must be serious. Naruto brought a shaking hand up and grabbed a tight hold onto Sasuke and was pulled up.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled, looking to the ground and blushing.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't mention it. He turned briskly and carried on walking up to where Sakura and Kakashi waited with Naruto close in tow.

000

Naruto stood glaring at the snow-covered cabin in front of him. It was small and ramshackle, nothing of much value or worship. It didn't look very warm either, like it would freeze you to death in your sleep, like suffocate you or something. He hated it.

"Man, why'd Kakashi-sensei have to give us this crap-shack?!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I swear, we got cheated somehow…and to think, I got paired with you!" Naruto pretended to seethe while secretly, he was doing mad jumping jacks in his head.

Sasuke shook his head with close eyes and close-furrowed brows. "It's not like I wanted this either." Unknowingly, he was thinking the same thing as Naruto, just more low-key.

Nevertheless, the two 'ninjas' walked to the door and opened it up, stepping inside. They took in their surroundings and frowned simultaneously. It wasn't much better than the outside. The room was dusty and dark from lack of use and the single bulb in the middle of the ceiling didn't look like it would provide much light anyway. At least there was a fireplace for warmth. The furniture looked old and creaky, much like how the floorboards sounded. The walls and their framed portraits were faded. There was a particular portrait of some German Kaiser or whatever that Naruto found especially grody. He glared at it with his lip curled.

"What are you snarling at?" Sasuke asked, breaking the staring match off.

"That stupid painting there; it's ugly and creepy." He pointed at it.

"Ah. Well, regardless, let's just make the best of a terrible situation, alright?" Naruto nodded and sighed in an exaggerated manner.

They stepped all the way in and Sasuke closed the door behind them, cutting off the cold air that had begun to seep in.

Naruto set his belongings on the ground as did Sasuke and stretched, his back popping loudly. Sasuke challenged by cricking his neck.

Naruto broke the silence, walking towards one of the frosted windows. "It's almost night," He said, looking out, "Kakashi and Sakura probably won't be bothering to come around anytime soon…"

Naruto gasped and his eyes widened when he felt a pair of strong arms encircle him. His heart beating fast, he leaned back into the touch, feeling Sasuke's warm breath on his ear. He closed his eyes and smiled, giggling slightly. "Sasuke…what are you doing?"

"Standing here watching you."

"You're holding me."

"I'm aware." Sasuke leaned down and licked the shorter male's cheek.

Naruto giggled.

"Naruto, what are you laughing about?" Naruto's eyes snapped open as he was suddenly thrown out of his daze.

"Huh??"

"I said, what are you laughing about?" repeated Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head. "N-nothing, um, I was just dazing."

Sasuke snorted. "Figures. You were out for like five minutes; I was beginning to wonder if you were actually pondering for once."

Naruto huffed, and then wondered nervously, "Uh, I didn't say anything, did I?" Sasuke shook his head and Naruto sighed, relieved.

'_Coulda blown my cover there, jeez…close call_.'

000

Naruto was blushing furiously, trying hard to look away as Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head. "Uh, what're you stripping for, Sasuke? Isn't it gonna be cold?"

Sasuke shrugged for the billionth time that day. Surely his shoulders were sore or something. "I dunno, just more comfortable, I guess. Besides, we've got a fire going, so we needn't worry about temperature."

Naruto took this as a good point and chose to take his shirt off as well. It was Sasuke's turn to blush now. He shook his head trying to rid of the redness. He backed up and then walked over to the ragged couch where he sat down. He sunk into the chair, much to his annoyance, but pulled out and moved towards the edge before he got stuck.

Sasuke rested his face in his palms and closed his eyes, thinking. He opened his eyes though, and looked down when he felt something lean in between his lower legs. His black eyes met the blues of Naruto looking back up at him, smiling slightly.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Um…hi. What are you doing?" he asked, hoping that this was a little illusion going on in his head. It wasn't.

"Oh, nothing much, just sitting with you."

"Oh."

Sasuke looked up towards the glowing fire but looked back down when Naruto spoke again.

"Um, hey, I know that this might sound like an odd, maybe even inappropriate request, but could you, uh, massage my head for me?"

Sasuke stared. "Are you serious?"

The blonde flushed and shrugged nervously. "That, uh, that is, only if you want to…"

"Sure."

"Huh?" 

"I said, sure. Move your head forward."

Naruto grinned like a madman disbelievingly and Sasuke placed the tips of his fingers in his mane of spiky hair. As Sasuke slowly started to dig in, Naruto closed his eyes and resisted the strong urge to moan. He did lean in slightly, though, into the heavenly touch.

Naruto prayed to any god who would listen that he didn't have an erection.

The room was quiet until Sasuke, surprisingly, spoke through concentration (he was trying to make this as good as he could for Naruto). "Hey, Naruto, do you remember that one time in history class?"

"What time?" 

"You know, that one time when we were having a glaring contest or something and one of the other kids pushed you onto me? And we accidentally kissed?"

Naruto's seemingly permanent blush deepened. "Yeh…why?"

"Umm…honestly, what did you think of it? You know, the whole situation and how it was with me?" He paused his actions for a moment and then continued.

Naruto stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. Thinking that Naruto was offended, Sasuke briefly apologized.

"No, no, don't be sorry, I was just thinking of what to say…hmm, can I get back to you on that?"

Sasuke looked off to the side, hopefully not letting his guard down in any way. "Uh, sure."

Silence again, and then- "Well, what'd you think of it?"

Sasuke paused again. "I'll get back to you on that."

They both grinned unknowingly to the other.

Ten minutes later, after Sasuke complained that his fingers were tired and Naruto agreed that his scalp was now numb; they stopped the whole massaging event. They chose to remain seated where they were (neither wanted to move from the other's company), and decided on just talking quietly to each other.

"And remember what happened to Sakura's hair?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeh, haha."

"Man, she was so pissed." 

Sasuke and Naruto sighed simultaneously, both quite content with the situation. Both were also wondering what the others thoughts were on the earlier discussed kissing scenario. They kept their mouths shut about that though, and chose to ask again later, despite the feeling in their stomachs.

000

_This chapter was nicely longer and hopefully more entertaining then the last. I'm not moving things along to quickly, am I? Or am I leaving you all wondering, much like Sasuke and Naruto?_

_We'll see. As always, I…nonchalantly ask of you to R/R. Thanks._


	3. Nightmares, No Dreamscapes

**Naruto in the Alps 3**

_Third chapter to a fic that I think is doing fantastically, although I must admit, I would like more reviews…_

_But I'll be patient. twitch._

_YAY! I get my Little Sasuke plushie back on Wednesday_!!!

000

**Chapter 3**.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!! Where are you?" Naruto asked, but his voice was drowned out by the freezing winds that beat harshly against him. His surroundings were dark, but he could see himself perfectly along with the winds which appeared in flashes of white. At first he started to walk slowly, making sure he wouldn't run into anything in the darkness, but as his paranoia grew, his speed did too.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!!" He called out as he ran, feeling more and more hopeless and lost with each step.

As he ran, he gradually felt himself getting tired, eventually to the point where he dropped to the floor from sheer exhaustion.

Suddenly, as if the floor broke underneath his weight, Naruto slipped through the once solid blackness and fell for what seemed like and eternity. His screams for help fell before deaf ears. When he finally landed, he hit the 'ground' hard. The wind was knocked out of his lungs and a spatter of bright blood was coughed out of his mouth.

"Ugh, someone help me…" He whimpered. Naruto looked around him, still seeing nothing but blackness and the frightening paleness of his skin. His shoulders and head dropped slightly at the weak sight. Feeling utterly and completely lost, the warm tears began to flow and his body became racked with sobs.

"Sasuke, where are you, why won't anyone help me??" He asked hopelessly into the threatening dark.

"I'm right here, baby." A voice, barely spoken, came from out of the black.

He recognized that voice.

"S-Sasuke!!" He pushed himself up off of the floor, standing up straight. He looked to the direction that the voice came from and ran for it, a new energy filling his veins.

After a few yards it seemed, Sasuke gradually came into view. But what Naruto saw stopped him cold.

There was a massive hole going through the place where Sasuke's heart was supposed to be. His eyes were bloody red with black specks, and they glared viciously into Naruto's baby blues. Sasuke's mouth opened into a wide, ugly grin and a snake's tongue slithered out between his teeth. He chuckled darkly, holding his arms out to Naruto.

"Get in here."

Naruto screamed.

000

Naruto's screaming and thrashing nearly shot Sasuke out of bed. He looked around the room confused, and then glanced down at Naruto, who was screaming, "You're not my Sasuke, you're not my Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke, slightly frightened from this violent and disturbing behaviour, grabbed Naruto's clammy shoulders and shook the boy vigourously.

"Naruto!! Naruto, dammit, wake up!!!"

"Let me go, let me go!!" 

Sasuke, much to his great dislike slapped Naruto hard. Finally, the boy snapped to attention, his eyes wide and spilling tears. He looked up at Sasuke above him, and then suddenly clamped onto the dark-haired boy in a tight, shivering embrace. He pulled Sasuke closer to him as sobs racked his shaking body. Sasuke, with only confusion and worry to guide him, returned the hold as best he could, thinking of things to say to help calm the blonde down.

"Shh, it's okay, Naruto, calm down. I got you…"

Sasuke could feel his naked shoulder dampen with Naruto's constant tears and snot. His warm chest felt Naruto's unusually cold skin against him.

Between sobs and wheezes, Naruto get spilling out, "I don't wanna remember…I don't wanna remember…"

Sasuke didn't understand, but he knew that whatever that dream was, it really, and painfully obviously upset Naruto.

After a long five minutes, Naruto finally calmed down and his sobs subsided, but his body still had a bit of shake to it. Sasuke, not wanting to crush Naruto anymore than he knew he already was, rolled over onto his side with the blonde still in his arms. Naruto closed his eyes, and burrowed himself under Sasuke's head as the other boy began to slowly stroke calming circles around his back. He shakily sighed as he nuzzled impossibly closer into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

If this were any other time, Sasuke would've been overjoyed at holding Naruto, but at this moment he could almost feel his heart break. Sasuke did wonder one thing, though- why did he say_ his_ Sasuke?

000

Naruto stared out the window as the strong and surely freezing winds blew past, making the pine branches scrape against the cabin walls. A small blizzard whirled around outside in front of his eyes.

He nearly jumped three feet into the air when Sasuke came up behind him. "Bah!!"

"Gee, it's scary out there."

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, but just think of all the great snow we'll have when it calms down!" He smiled. Sasuke smirked back at him.

"I guess so."

A moment of nice silence passed between them as they stared out the frost-tinted windows before Naruto spoke up.

"Do you know if we're doing anything today?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful for moment as if the answer was on the ceiling. He finally tilted his head and shrugged. "Dunno, Kakashi hasn't told me anything."

"Oh. Well, if we do, I hope it's something fun."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Wanna go outside?" He asked suddenly.

Naruto seemed to brighten up at the idea. "Yeh! C'mon, let's get dressed, then!"

Sasuke shook his head smirking at Naruto's obvious excitement, turning to follow along with him.

000

_Alright, if I haven't already mentioned this before, this fic will progress into adult situations, meaning I'll have to post the later chapters onto Okay? I've already started on posting the chapters up there. My user name will be DamiensOmen without the apostrophe. For now, until maybe chapter five, I'll be posting this here._


End file.
